


Really Hot

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's late for a meet up and Stiles needs Derek to help him out of what could be an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day One: Holding Hands**. Un-beta's, all mistakes are my own :)

"Scott's late."

 _"Really?"_ Stiles over exaggerated, gasping in shock as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "And here I thought you and I were just chilling like bros."

Stiles pointedly looked away from Derek and the judgmental eyebrow he knew he was getting to look around the street for Scott. Stiles' dug his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated, sighing as he read the message. "Speak of the devil; he's gunna be late. His course is running behind."

Derek made a grunt of understanding, walking into the Starbucks they were waiting outside of. Deciding that he could do with a caffeine fix himself, Stiles followed him in.

There was no cue as Stiles walked through the door, Stiles over hearing Derek ordering the both of them their beverages. He squinted his eyes at Derek's back as he went to find them a seat, not trusting the man's sudden generosity for a second.

Stiles picked a table in the middle of the shop to sit at, the rest of the patrons in there having already stolen all the comfy chairs. He chose the seat facing the door just to piss Derek off by putting his back to the only exit/entrance.

He passed the time it took the baristas to make their drinks by scrolling through his Facebook newsfeed oh his phone. Stiles only jumped a little bit when Derek placed a caramel frappuccino down on the table in front of him. 

"Dude," Stiles moaned, picking the drink up. "This doesn't even have remotely enough caffeine in it to keep me awake."

"I highly doubt that." Derek smirked, taking a sip from his own drink. 

Stiles frowned at Derek as he chewed his straw in between sipping his drink. It's not that the drink was bad, it just wasn't hot or what he would have ordered for himself. Dick.

He was half way through his frappuccino when he inhaled suddenly and choked, coughing roughly.

Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement, a small smile forming on his face as he watched Stiles struggle to do the most basic things.

" _Dude,_ hold my hand!" Stiles stage whispered, flinging his hand across the table.

"Yeah, no." Derek placed both hands on his mug to make a point.

" _Please!_ There's a girl coming into here who asked me out in class and I said I was gay with a really hot boyfriend so I could turn her down nicely because I'm really not looking for a relationship right now because I can barely juggle dealing with the supernatural and my studies and _dude_ ," Stiles took a deep breath in as he pushed his hand right to the edge of the table, fingers outstretched, "So _please_ hold my hand!"

Derek waited until the last second before taking Stiles' hand in his. The shock on Stiles' face that he actually went through with it made Derek smirk. Derek started talking about what he had been up to the past week to provide reasonable cover, watching Stiles do the worst impression of acting normal that he had ever seen.

The girl Stiles mentioned spotted Stiles the moment she stepped past the threshold. She moved to walk up to him but stopped short when she saw that he was holding hands with the guy seated across from him.

She smiled when Stiles caught her eye and pointed a finger at Derek, lips silently wording _'is that him?'_

Stiles nodded and hoped his face portrayed that of somebody who was madly in love.

Her grin was so wide it made the corners of her eyes crinkle as she gave Stiles two thumbs up as she silently said _'he is really hot!'_

Stiles' checks flushed a ruddy red as he turned to look back at Derek, pretending he was listening to what Derek was saying until her coffee had been made and she left the store. 

Stiles took his hand back to bury his face in them.

"'Really hot', huh?" Derek smirked when Stiles' only response was to flip him the bird

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing what you guys think C:
> 
> Oh, and the odds of me posting every day for 30 days are VERY low, you have been warned, lmao.


End file.
